


all辫儿  张老板开店14

by Y_Z



Category: all辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Z/pseuds/Y_Z





	all辫儿  张老板开店14

小辫儿叼着吸管，老老实实跟在郭麒麟身后。

他今天穿了件简单的白色卫衣，一条浅色牛仔裤。手里的饮料是草莓奶昔，看着人和饮料都甜的不得了。

“前头就是我们学校篮球场了，您也不会打篮球咱就别过去了省的一会儿又…小辫儿？”郭麒麟纳闷怎么后头的人没声儿了，一边儿说着一边就回头看他，“小辫儿？”

叫了两声也没见人答应，郭麒麟退回去在他耳边嚷嚷:“张云雷！”

“啊？”小辫儿这才回过神。

“你叫张云雷啊？”旁边有个gay里gay气的男孩子闻声凑过来，“你是哪个专业的？加个微信好吗？”

“……”郭麒麟把小辫儿拉到身后，“他是大麻种植专业的，不玩微信，再见。”说着拉着小辫儿扭头就走。

那同学被唬的一愣一愣的。

郭麒麟瞪了小辫儿一眼，拽着他可着劲儿往前走，跟逃命似的。小辫儿不知道自己发生了什么，无辜的跟在他身后。两个人就要走到食堂门口，迎面走来一人，郭麒麟迎了上去。

“您今儿也来食堂吃啊？”

“是，下午有个课，”阎鹤祥瞧了瞧腕上的表，“这会儿回去再赶回来也来不及。”阎鹤祥说着，却已经把目光落在了郭麒麟身后的小辫儿身上。

小辫儿的奶昔快喝完了，他咬着吸管，瞧见阎鹤祥，诧异的挑了挑眉，然后就是恍然大悟的点了点头笑开了。

“啊，这是我家里小舅舅。”郭麒麟见阎鹤祥瞧着小辫儿，于是介绍道。然后又回过头去，拉了拉小辫儿，“辫儿，这是阎老师，我们专业课老师。”

结果俩人都没看他，仍旧互相对视着，眼神黏黏糊糊的，跟要纠缠到一块儿似的。

这特么什么鬼气氛，郭麒麟郁闷死了。他仍旧拉着小辫儿，礼貌的朝阎鹤祥点了点头，然后准备领小辫儿进食堂。

“可以拼个桌吗？”阎鹤祥突然问。

“……”不可以行吗。郭麒麟心里头嘀咕。

“行啊，走吧。”小辫儿倒是大方。

阎鹤祥倒也是不客气，直接坐在了小辫儿旁边。食堂的葱姜蒜剁的碎，阎鹤祥耐着心一点一点给小辫儿菜里那些碎末全挑了出去，那个细致劲儿真是叫郭麒麟牙根痒痒。

一顿饭吃的郭麒麟憋屈的要死，别人他能推能怼的，自己老师怎么着呢，他还指着人拿成绩呢，你妈的，怎么办，忍着吧。

安静的办公室里只剩了衣料磨蹭的声音，与二人彼此粗重的喘息声。小辫儿刚进了门，便被阎鹤祥抵在了墙边。他没有反抗，主动仰起颈子任阎鹤祥在他颈间舔舐亲吻。沉默了些许，小辫儿听见阎鹤祥问道。

“真是你外甥？”

“嗯…是啊。”小辫儿颈间痒痒，晃着身子躲了两下，又把话踢了回去，“你以为呢？”

“我以为，”阎鹤祥似乎是笑了一下，他屈膝顶进了小辫儿腿间，语气间却没有丝毫侵略性的意味，反而带着一点调笑，“我以为是你们玩的情趣呢。年轻人，我不明白。”

小辫儿眯着眼睛乐，抬胳膊环住了阎鹤祥的脖颈。


End file.
